Dream Lover
by MyLittleMonster'sFantasy
Summary: It was storming that night during the summer of 1955 in the quaint neighborhood of Sunset Park, and the smell of Old Spice and cigarettes filled my room. Everybody seemed to have gone to sleep, but not me, and definitely not Marco Vendetti. We were currently "shacking up" as Jimmy Pockets likes to put it.
1. Chapter 1

It was storming that night during the summer of 1955 in the quaint neighborhood of Sunset Park, and the smell of Old Spice and cigarettes filled my room. Everybody seemed to have gone to sleep, but not me, and definitely not Marco Vendetti. We were currently "shacking up" as Jimmy Pockets likes to put it.

Hearing me giggle seemed to put a smirk on Marco's face as he kissed down my neck. My dark hair pooled around me as Marco unbuttoned his shirt and shrugging it off his shoulders, but not completely taking it off. He had unbuttoned my baby blue blouse and was successful in throwing it across the room, making it land on my lamp that was in the corner of my room. Marco smirked as I giggled and rolled my eyes at such a typical move.

I was about to reach for his belt buckle when a scream was heard from outside. Marco and I both looked up; as he rolled off of me to put his shirt back on, I grabbed my bath robe and quickly tied it around peeking out through my curtain to see who it was.

The person (who looked to be a male) was carrying something, the mass in his hands looking like another person. He kept screaming out what sounded like "ma".

"Who is it?" The gruff, but also velvet voice that was Marco's said.

"It's kinda hard to tell, but I think it might be Leon Anthony?"

My reply sounded like more of a question than an actual answer. I looked back at Marco who was pulling a cigarette out of the pack. He motioned with his head for me to follow him. Marco walked quickly out the apartment and down the steps that lead to the main lobby. He held the door open for me and we both stepped out onto the porch.

My guess was correct as Leon Anthony was cradling little Allie-boy in his arms while screeching for his mom. Jimmy Pockets was on the porch as well, laughing up a storm in his high stupor.

Marco wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he smoked his cigarette watching the scene unfold in front of him. Soon enough Leon's mother and his younger brother, Bobby, stumbled out of the house. Both Ms. Anthony and Bobby crying in sorrow; Leon focused his piecing glare on us, more importantly Marco. "I warned you not give him drugs, Marco, I fucking warned you." Leon yelled out.

Marco simply looked at Leon and took another hit off of his cigarette. Blowing the smoke out of his nose, Marco took my shoulder, squeezed it gently, and guided me back into the apartment complex. While we were walking back up the stairs, Marco paused to stub out his cigarette and flicked the bud somewhere in the lobby. We made our way back to my room, and I turned out the lamp. I removed the robe and my pants as well, putting on a nightgown. Marco just removed his shirt and pants, as always, leaving him in his boxers.

I climbed into bed as Marco tried to finish what he started. I let out a sigh in protest, but he didn't seem to get the picture. "Marco… Stop, I'm not in the mood anymore.

He growled in annoyance and went to pick up his clothes and I grabbed his wrist. He turned to me with his eyes full of anger. I retreated and sighed a little, my eyes dropping to the floor. "That doesn't mean I want you to leave."

Everyone knew that Marco Vendetti didn't spend the night, let alone cuddle. I was asking for what basically was a miracle. When I looked up his face was twisted in a usual scowl, but it seemed that he was contemplating. He sighed and stripped down to his boxers again while pulling away the covers. I smiled softly to myself, seeing that I had won.

I snuggled into him as his arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed in content knowing that I was the only person to see him like this. He grunted in annoyance when I pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, he knew I knew that he didn't like the lovey-dovey, pile of mush that most girls performed. Other than his grunt, I heard no further protest.

"When are ya brothers gettin' home?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"They won't be home until after tomorrow. Surely you can stay a little longer in the morning. I'll make you breakfast." I wagered.

"Oh, so we're playing house tomorrow, are we?"

"Mhhm, plus I need some help with some chores." I said, yawning lightly.

He groaned knowing that I was going to drag him all over Brooklyn tomorrow. I smacked him lightly on the cheek, "You poor, poor baby. Having to do some work for me all by yourself."

I turned over so my back was facing him and tucked my arms under my pillow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and turned to see Marco still sleeping. I smiled lightly and brushed a hand through his hair then ran it down his cheek. He snorted loudly and scratched at his cheek turning his back to me. I got out of bed and slipped his button down shirt on making my way into the kitchen.

I ruffled my hair while looking for eggs, which seemed to be Marco's favorite. I turned on the radio and Pat Boone's "Ain't That a Shame" started to play. I swished my hips while flipping the eggs. I popped some bread into the toaster and grabbed two glasses filling them with orange juice.

"Well aren't you the best wife ever?" Marco teased sitting down at the table.

I laughed and set the plate in front of him and ran my hands over his shoulders. I leaned down to kiss his cheek while sarcastically saying, "Anything for you my sweet husband."

I winked and grabbed my own plate and sat down next to him and we ate in silence. This is how most mornings went for us when my brothers weren't home.

After my parents were killed in a car crash, my brothers seemed to think that it was their responsibility to keep me in their sights at all times. To them being 19 was too young to be all alone and made me move into their apartment. They deemed themselves into keeping me out of trouble, and along the lines of trouble was Marco Vendetti. My brothers hated him with all their being and thought he was nothing but scum-bag.

They told me to stay away from him, but I just couldn't resist his charm. He always seemed to find me, no matter where I was.

I snapped out of my day-dream seeing that Marco was finished and took his plate. I went to the sink and started washing it, when I felt Marco come up behind me placing his hands on my hips. He started to kiss my neck and wrapped my arms around his. I smiled and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss.

We pulled away, and I started toward my room to grab a fresh pair of clothes. I handed Marco some of his clothes that were stashed in an overnight bag in the closet. I went to the bathroom and pulled my hair into a lazy ponytail with strands falling everywhere. Marco and I brushed our teeth and left the apartment.

* * *

We walked to the grocery store and Marco started to fill the basket with junk.

"Marco! Stuff other than junk food!" I giggled.

Soon the disastrous event was over and I was getting my items rung up, Marco went outside to smoke. I was about to hand out the money when I heard shouting, from Marco, more specifically.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

When I ran outside, he was shoved over the end of a police cruiser hand-cuffed getting his Miranda Rights read to him. "Vendetti you are here-by under arrest for distribution and possession of illegal substances." One officer spoke.

"This has to be a mistake! This isn't right!" I cried out.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to step back-"

"No! He hasn't done anything wrong-"

"Ma'am, you need to step back or I'm going to put you under arrest as well."

I stood in silence as they drove away. Tears welling up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall; at least not in front of these people. I quickly grabbed the groceries and hurried out of the store.

It was two days later that my brothers came home and started to shout at me.

"What's this I hear about you being with Vendetti!? I also heard that you were with him a couple nights ago! What the hell were you thinking!? He's in jail now! You've been opening your legs for some guy that's in prison!" My brother Richard yelled.

"Rich, come on, calm down. They're just rumors. Aren't they?" My other brother Marty asked.

I liked Marty better than Richard; Marty was always the one that was calm in situations like this. He wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his burly chest as I sobbed. He patted my hair and shushed me.

"Bianca, they are rumors right?" He asked again.

I knew lying wasn't the best thing to do, but I didn't want them to think any less of me. I nodded quietly, wiping my eyes.

"See, Richard, always making a damn mountain out of a mole hill. Go to bed Bianca, let's call it a night." Marty coaxed.

I nodded again and quietly slipped into my room, Marco's scent was long gone and I felt empty. I turned on my lamp and pulled out a piece of paper. I wrote a long letter to Marco, and when I was finished I sealed it in an envelope and sent it the next day.

Many things were going to happen in the year of 1955; soon after his death, the Anthony's would have a funeral for their late brother, Alfonse. My oldest brother, Marty, would be shipped off to Vietnam in late November and would get killed seven months later. And Marco Vendetti would be sentenced to three years in prison.

_But in the summer of 1958, that would all change. _


	2. Chapter 2

It was summer once again in Sunset Park and almost everybody was outside enjoying the day. I was walking home after my shift at the local diner, talking to some of the neighbors who were wondering where my brother, Richard, was or how I was doing. I was walking past the corner store where I saw Scooch playing with his yo-yo.

I smiled when he came up to give me a hug. He was one of the kids in my building that I baby sat. His father was an abusive drunk and his mother was scared, so when things got bent out of shape, I would always find him knocking at my door. I didn't mind, I always babied Scooch.

Three years ago, after Allie-boys funeral, Leon Anthony started a gang called the Deuces, if you could even call it a gang. They didn't get into much trouble, unlike the Vipers. The Vipers caused all sorts of unnecessary trouble and chaos. Though, they were in a panic since their leader, Mr. Marco Vendetti, was thrown into prison. Scooch hung around Leon and the rest of the Deuces, but I was glad they kept the violence away from him. He was too innocent.

"Hey! You're getting really good at that, soon you can be in those competitions they always talk about on the radio!" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Scooch blushed and rubbed where my red lipstick left a mark. He looked past me and saw an Oldsmobile being drove by a certain Viper. He grabbed my hand and had dragged me into the store.

"Guys, guys!" He shouted, getting the attention of the Deuces.

He pointed to where Philly Babe was getting out of his car, and Bobby rushed to the stairs that lead to the roof of the building with some the Deuces following him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Scooch's hand.

"Let's get out of here before there's any more trouble," I said, "I'll make you some spaghetti, how does that sound?"

Scooch nodded with much excitement. I looked over at Tino, who stayed, and smiled at him.

"You need me to walk you home?" He asked.

"No! I can take care of her Tino!" Scooch said, puffing his chest out making him seem like he was tough.

Tino chuckled and ruffled Scooch's hair, "Alright then, behave."

Just as we were walking out of the store, there was a loud crunching noise. We turned around to see Philly's car crushed under some cinderblocks and Bobby and his crew squealing like pigs.

I sighed, "Let's hope you don't turn out like that huh?"

He laughed and I patted his back to get him moving again. Half way to our building, Scooch grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled bringing him closer.

* * *

When we got to the apartment, I started fixing the sauce and boiling the noodles for the spaghetti. While Scooch was helping me grate the parmesan cheese I made some lemonade to go with our meal.

"You know, Bianca, you'd make a great mom someday." Scooch said out of the blue.

It had been silent at the table while we ate. I coughed a bit and took a drink of my lemonade.

"What makes you think that, Scooch?"

"Well, you're really nice and you understand people. You can cook and you help out people!" Scooch listed on and on.

"Well, first I have to find the right guy to make a good daddy." I said, chuckling lightly and took another bite.

"I'll be that guy!" Scooch said putting his plate in the sink and washing it off.

"I think we should wait a little bit, let you be kid for a while," I said joining him washing my plate off as well, "Besides, being a grown-up is boring. Now go watch some T.V. while I clean up our mess."

"But-" He protested.

"No buts now go!"

After the kitchen was clean and Scooch left because his mother called, I went to take a bath to wind down and relax for the day. I sunk deeper into the  
bubbles and closed my eyes.

* * *

I was asleep until a loud knocking on the front door woke me up.

I scrambled out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my shaking body and hair. The knocking continued until I screamed that I was coming. When I answered the door I saw three, bulky guys with greased hair and suits. The middle one had a cigarette behind his ear.

"Who the hell are you?" The one on the right said.

"I should be asking you the same thing, coming to my door an' all." I spat.

The guy on the right stepped forward to grab me, but the middle guy stepped between us.

"Hey, cool it alright?" He said to his guys, "What's your name sweet heart?"

"…Bianca… Bianca Gessati." My voice trembled as I spoke, I've recognized this this guy on the streets.

"The name's Fritzy. May we come in?" The middle one spoke again.

I tightened my hold on my towel and was silent. I was told that Fritzy wasn't a guy to be questioned. He supposedly "owned" the block or something. I looked at him again when he said, "I just want to talk."

I opened my door wider and let them in. One goon stayed by the door while the other was by the hall that had led to my room. Fritzy walked over to the couch and beckoned me to sit with him. I again, tightened my hold on my towel, and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked after a few moments.

"Can I smoke in here?" He replied, bypassing my question pulling the cigarette from behind his ear.

"Umm, I would prefer if you didn't."

He looked at me, then sighed heavily putting the cigarette back its original place.

"Where's Dick?"

"R-Richard? I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" He asked, acting like I was stupid.

"I mean that I don't know. He went on a bender a couple weeks ago, took a hundred dollars, and all the booze he had, and ran off with the bartender from the bar on the corner of Franklin Street. He's been gone for two weeks and I haven't heard anything from him."

Fritzy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at his goons and I stiffened. "Dick owes me some money. Some of it he's borrowed, some of it was from gambling. It's overdue and I'm getting impatient. When he comes home, tell him that I want my money or I'm coming back."

I nodded quickly and he got up and walked to the door. He turned to look at me and said, "I mean it."

**In the last chapter, I said that Leon and Bobby's brother's name was Alfred, that was a mistake. It's actually Alphonse. ;^; Sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Marco will appear in either chapter 3 or 4, I promise haha. And for those who were confused about the Dick/Richard thing, Dick is a shortened version of Richard. Why Dick? I have no idea, but I thought it would be amusing. .-. Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Deuces Wild or any of the chracters, including Marco. ;^; I only own the Gessati family (and Sammy Weston).**

* * *

The next Friday found me at a little restaurant with some of the Deuces and the conversation with Fritzy was still fresh in my mind. To make matters even worse, my brother was still nowhere to be found. It made me start to wonder how much trouble my brother was really in. How much money did he owe, and if alcohol and gambling was what caused so much debt, what else could Richard have gotten into. He couldn't possibly be doing drugs, Richard knew better. But still, he only made a little over 100 dollars a week at the shipping yards and half of that went towards the rent of our apartment.

"You okay, Bi?" Tino asked, his cigarette loosely hanging from his lips.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I replied watching the television mounted by the wall.

"You worried about Dick, Bianca?" He asked again.

Tino and the whole gang knew about my brother and his spontaneous outbursts. When Marty was shipped off to fight in Vietnam, Richard had just let himself go. He would be late for work, do a lousy job, and then go to the bar and come home only to repeat the cycle. I questioned him about it one night when he stumbled into the apartment at five in the morning. He started yelling and throwing things around in the kitchen. He managed to hit me with his Guinness bottle and caused a small gash on my arm. I tried to run to my room, but he had caught me and smacked me in the face a couple times. The next morning I was sporting a nice black and blue cheek that didn't go unnoticed by the guys. He came into the corner store to buy a pack of Marlboro Reds and Tino, Leon, and even Little Jack unleashed their wrath on him. Nevertheless, he never laid another hand on me again.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that bastard, Bi," Bobby piped up, "All he does is spend his paycheck on booze and hussies."

I sighed heavily and Tino rubbed my back as he glared at Bobby.

"He's got a point though, Bianca." Leon finally spoke.

Even though I was Marco's "girl" as everyone had put it, Leon hadn't held anything against me for what happened to Alphonse, but that didn't mean he liked me. I understood why and didn't think much about it.

"It's… It's just that Fritzy came to the apartment the other day, wanting to know where Di- Richard was. Fritzy said that Richard owed money and it sounded like it was a lot."

"Did he say how much it was?" Leon asked his brows furrowed.

"No, he just said that if he doesn't have the money then he's coming back and Richard isn't home and what if he isn't home when Fritzy comes back? Will Fritzy hurt me?" I babbled while tears were filling my eyes.

"I don't know, Bi." Leon said.

Tino got me a Coke and we all turned our attention back to the television where Elvis was getting his head shaved and the guys complained. I rolled my eyes until one of the guys yelled out that he "had more peach-fuzz on his balls" and made me choke on my Coke, having some of it come out of my nose. I reached for some napkins blushing bright red as the guys roared of laughter. "Oh fuck you guys," I muttered.

Not long after, Scooch and his father, Gino, came in. Gino was a dirty, sexist pig who didn't know how to keep his hand to himself. Whenever I saw him he was either drunk or he was getting there. Richard was somewhat close to him, as in they drank together and went to the casinos together. Scooch and his father walked past us to get to the counter so Gino could buy his God forsaken cigarettes. Scooch had greeted Leon and gave me a hug. I rolled my eyes when the guys cat-called and cheered Scooch on. He had said that he wanted a pretzel to his father and I tensed with rage when his father yelled and smacked Scooch in the face. He had kept doing until Leon intervened and ended up punching Gino in the face, who in return flipped us the bird. I had been holding Scooch by the shoulders to calm him down while Leon got him a pretzel and sent him on his way.

"So-" Tino was interrupted by various shouts from outside the restaurant.

We turned to look and there had to have been about 15 Vipers in the street, all holding blunt objects. One I saw was Vinnie Fish, and my blood ran cold. Vinnie was Marco's right hand man and would surely tell him that I was hanging out with Deuces.

Leon was apprehensive on going out there, but Bobby had other ideas. He rushed out the building while Leon called out for him. After instructing Scooch and I to stay put, he ran out after Bobby. The Deuces and the Vipers were in a violent shouting match when the police had come, and both gangs quickly dispersed not wanting to be in any legal trouble.

After the streets were clear, I started to walk home alone after Scooch had said he was going to meet a friend. I walked silently back to the apartment complex silently, lost in my own thoughts. I wondered why the Vipers were being so rowdy lately. I heard the distant rumble on an engine, but I didn't pay any attention to it until I heard my name being called. I turned to see Sammy Weston right beside me in his God awful Cadillac.

"What Sammy?" I asked feeling annoyed.

Sammy was a drug-abusing asshole who lived in the Irish projects just outside of Brooklyn. He had a rusty hair color that was always gelled in a way that reminded me of Clark Kent. He had a crooked nose from being in one to many rumbles and a gap between his yellow teeth.

"You look a little lonely, why don't you come and take a ride with me?" His grin was a nasty and cheesy one and I could tell that he didn't mean for me to ride in his car.

I shuddered, completely repulsed by this guy, "No Sammy,"

"Aw, come on baby, I ain't gonna hurt you." He replied, pulling his car to a stop and putting it in park.

"I'm not your baby and I already said no." I growled in frustration.

Sammy grabbed my wrist and roughly tugged me toward him. He sneered and said, "Bitch, you should be fucking grateful I haven't- Shit!"

Sammy immediately let go of my wrist and took off toward his car. I turned around to see none other than Vinnie Fish behind me and he was silent until Sammy's car was completely out of sight. He glared in the direction that Sammy went and said, "Are you alright?"

I was speechless for a few seconds as well as confused, wondering why Vinnie had saved me. "Yes, I am, but I could've-"

"Handled it yourself, yeah yeah. Come on, let's get you home." He said.

"You did what you did because of Marco, didn't you?" I asked after we had walked in complete silence.

"Yeah, Marco would have my hide if something were to happen to you." He sighed.

I looked down at the ground becoming interested with my shoes on the pavement. I looked at Vinnie, "H-how is he? Marco, I mean."

"Marco… He's uh… He's good, I guess. As good as you can get in prison."

He stopped confused when I was about to cross the street to my apartment, but that was because my apartment was in Deuces territory.

"You got a new apartment?" Vinnie asked.

"Yeah, my brother couldn't renew the lease because he didn't have the money, but hey, I'm not complaining. Rent's cheap. Anyway, thanks for walking me home and 'saving' me from Sammy." I didn't give him a chance to answer because I had already made my way across the street and opened the door to the building.

* * *

I walked into my apartment and not only found my brother passed out on the couch reeking of booze and sex, but also his whore that he ran off to God-knows-where. It completely disgusted me to see Richard like this. I picked up the empty bottle of Whiskey and threw it in the trash causing it to shatter and wake up the trashy pair. "What the hell is wrong with you Bi?" Richard asked clearly hung over.

I ignored him and pointedly looked at the blonde scrambling to find her clothes and said, "Get out."

She glared at me, but it didn't really bother me, "Excuse me?"

"Get out! Get the fuck out of here, bitch!"

Richard stumbled to find his pants and yelled out to the retreating whore, "Jenny, come on! Don't be like that, Bi doesn't run this place, I do!"

"Oh I don't run the place? Hell, I should practically own it because of the amount of money I invest into it because your lazy ass doesn't want to pay the rent!"

I was fuming, not only had Richard left with no sign of where he was, he also never paid his part of the rent, which left me begging my boss for a raise of 200 dollars. It had also left me putting in overtime and late shifts that had me cleaning dishes.

"And what the hell is up with you? How much debt are you in around here, huh?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about Bianca? I ain't in no debt." He growled, glaring at me with so much hate.

"Oh yeah, you aren't in any debt you say? Then why the hell is Fritzy coming to the apartment at odd hours of the night saying you owe him money?"

Richard, for once, kept his mouth shut. He just picked up his clothes and left to go to his room. Once his door had shut, I heard the shower kick on and 30 minutes later he came out. He had said he was leaving and would be back soon. I chuckled sourly and yelled out that I wouldn't wait up. The door slammed shut and I fell onto the couch rubbing my face.

The phone's piercing scream shattered the silence in the room. I grumbled while walking to the dreaded piece of technology. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bianca!" Tino's voice filled my ear, "I was gonna ask you earlier, but I was just wondering if you're gonna come to the feast tonight?"

"Nah, I've had a long day. Too many brawls happen at the feast anyway." I said looping the phone cord around my finger.

"What happened Bianca? You always go to the feasts!" Tino complained.

"Richard decided that it would be best to come home. We got into another fight and he stormed off."

"He hurt you?"

"No," I sighed pulling up a chair by the dining table, "we just yelled at each other."

Tino was silent for a second before saying, "Well, if anything does happen when he gets back, you know where the spare key is."

We talked for a while longer before going hanging up. I looked out the window and saw the lights of New York start to come on while the sun was starting to set. I sat back on the couch and turned on the television, settling on some re-runs of Leave it to Beaver.

* * *

I was just about to go to bed when someone knocked on the door. I was cursing Richard for getting a door without a peephole. I did chain the door before I went to bed and I could try and close it quickly if it was Fritzy and his goons. The person knocked a little louder this time and I sighed, turning the lock on the knob and opening the door. I peeked out and there stood Tino covered in blood, with a split lip and quickly blackening eye. I shut the door and quickly unchained it only to reopen it and pull Tino in quickly. "Jesus! What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I guess you were right, a lot of brawls do happen at the feasts." Tino tried to laugh, but it stopped immediately after and stated to hold his side.

"Who did this?" I lead him to the couch and quickly got some supplies to clean his wounds. When Marty was around he would always drag Richard home from the bar all battered up and would clean his wounds. He told me where the first aid was and what to do with all the supplies.

"Those damn Vipers jumped Little Jack in the park. They outnumbered us and started to beat the piss outta us, until Leon showed up."

It was quiet while I cleaned his wounds, except for the occasional grunt or hiss in pain. I wrapped up his hands and put the first aid kit away. "Don't tell Veronica you were here or else we're gonna have a problem on our hands." I yelled out from the bathroom as I put the items in the medicine cabinet.

"You don't have to worry about that, Bi." Tino chuckled.

"Why what's the matter? Trouble in paradise?" I teased.

"Exactly, Bi. I better go though, or Veronica is gonna think we're actually fooling around."

I laughed, "Bye Tino."

* * *

It was hot the next day, but it didn't really matter to me because I was taking Scooch and his friend to the pool. Everyone was going and it was going to be crowded, but I didn't blame them. I was lucky enough to find a chair to lie down on and it was close to the others. I took off my shawl that was covering my swim suit, ignoring the stares on the men and the vicious glares of the women.

My swimsuit was a one-piece that was a navy-blue and had a bow on the bust line. My brothers would have me murdered as well as any other person who looked at me.

I laid the towel on the lawn-chair and pulled a magazine out of my bag. I was halfway through the magazine when two shadows were casted over my body. I looked up to see Scooch and his friend, Jacob, looking like drowned rats. "Bi, can we go get some ice cream?" Scooch asked pointing to the vendor.

"Yeah, can we, Miss Gessati?" Jacob clasped his hands together and gave me big hopeful eyes.

I sighed giving in to the pair and pulled out a dollar from her bag, "Get me one too, guys, a chocolate!"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

It was just a little after dark when Marco got to the club. Everyone greeted him with open arms, just as he knew they would. He was looking for one person in particular, but he couldn't find her. He greeted Philly and wrapped an arm around his neck, rolling his eyes and scoffing when he heard Philly complain. "Don't worry about it; soon the Deuces will be swimming in their own blood."

He made his way over to Vinnie Fish, his eyes and ears; Vinnie was also his left hand man since Philly was Marco's right. Vinnie greeted Marco with a hand shake, when Marco noticed Vinnie's bruised cheek bone.

"What happened?"

"Those fucking Deuces." Vinnie growled.

"Oh yeah, how's my good friend Leon?" Marco taunted.

"Dead when I get my hand on him."

Marco chuckled and nodded while taking a hit off his cigarette, "You know how I can get to him?"

"Yeah, you know that little kid named Scooch?" Vinnie lined up his shot at the pool table.

"The fuck's a Scooch?" Marco snorted and took another hit.

"That drunken asshole, Gino's kid. Yeah, Leon is like a father to him and Bianca, oh, she is like a damn mother hen to the kid."

"Bianca… How she doin'?" Marco was genuinely concerned about her, hell he hadn't seen her in the past two years.

"She's doing fine, though last time I saw her Sammy Weston was trying to get all cozy with her. She got a new apartment too, the building down on 3rd street." Vinnie stated sinking the ball into a hole on the table.

Marco knew exactly who Sammy Weston was. Sammy Weston was a thieving, conniving, bastard. Marco and Sammy had had plenty of run-ins while selling drugs on the street. Now knowing that Sammy was making a move on something that was his, it made his blood boil.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, her brother is in a shit load of debt with Fritzy and no one has seen the poor bastard. Probably ran off to Mexico for all we know." Vinnie shrugged, he didn't care much for Dick Gessati, in fact no one really did except for Bianca.

Marco nodded and left, walking towards Jimmy who was sweet talking a girl. Marco yanked him by the collar and grabbed the back of his neck. "I need a bicycle; can you do that for me?"

"Sure, but what-"

"Just do what I say, dammit! My car still here?" Marco asked walking toward the garage part of the club.

"Uh, yeah? Yeah, it's still here. It still works too, like a dream." Jimmy laughed a little.

Marco had a 1950 Chevy Corvette convertible that was black with white-wall tires. Marco loved that car and Bianca did too. He would pick her up in the alley behind her apartment building and they would go to the drive in or go dancing, even though they didn't do what they were originally supposed to do. Marco took the cover off and opened the gloved box to find the key. He started the car and backed it out of the garage and headed towards 3rd street.

**End Third Person POV**

* * *

I was toweling my hair dry in my pajamas while swaying to the music that was on the radio. I giggled and twirled when someone knocked on the door. I rolled my eyes noticing that too many people were coming here, knocking on the door. I didn't even check to see who it was and immediately undid the chain. Once the door opened, I was greeted with a bouquet of Lilies. I was confused because the stranger's face was concealed by them. I grabbed the flowers and took them out of the stranger's hand.

When I looked at the man's face, I was shocked. I felt tears well in my eyes and anger shook through me. There standing in front of me stood Marco Vendetti with his little shit-eating smirk on his face.

"Hey baby." He said.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. ; - ; I started school again Friday so updates will be slower, but the good news is I gave you guys a long ass chapter haha! c: Hope you guys like it, thanks for the reviews and favorites! Now I am off to bed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sexy time is going to happen sometime in the chapter, so I warn thee.**

* * *

I stood in shock; I didn't have any idea on what to do. I wanted to smack him in his face and yell at him, call him names, anything. Marco had crushed my feelings and I would be damned if I let him into my heart again.

"You gonna let me in, doll?" He asked putting his arm on the door frame.

I was silent for a while until I finally moved. I cursed myself for being so weak and letting him in, but I needed answers about everything.

He made himself comfortable on my couch in his usual spot, nestled into the corner with one arm over the back and another on the arm. He put his feet on the table and kindly asked, "Can you get me a beer, baby?"

I knew he was buttering me up, thinking that he was gonna win me over with his sweet words, but all I did was glare at him. "You can get off your lazy ass and do it your damn self."

I saw Marco's eyes widened and he clenched his jaw. His fist had tightened and I was wondering if he was going to throw one of his famous temper tantrums.

"Why are you being so mean? What's wrong Bi, you know you can tell me." Marco said after taking a few calming breathes.

"You know damn well why I'm being 'mean'. Why'd you come here?" I had tightened my jaw and glared at him.

"What, I can't see my girl? I haven't seen that pretty face of yours in almost two years."

"Yeah well, after a year of coming to see you in prison it was you that told me to make myself scarce? Vamoose, isn't that what you said?" My voice was laced with bitterness and venom, I was practically shaking.

He was silent for a moment and looked at me with what only one could guess was sincerity. "Baby," he said, "the only reason I told you to stop seeing me was because your brothers came to me and told me to. They said that they didn't want scum like me hanging around you. I didn't want you to stop seeing me baby, I swear, I just didn't want your brothers doing something rash."

Tears were building in my eyes and I looked at Marco. He had a stoic face on, but I could tell he was being sincere. I slowly made my way over to him and sat in his lap while burying my face into his neck. I cried and cried, and Marco just held me rubbing my back.

How could my brothers do this to me? How could they tell Marco to stop seeing me, especially make him tell me in such a way that would make me hate him during the time he was in prison? It made me sick, I would have expected this from Richard, but knowing Marty had done this as well put uneasiness in my stomach.

Soon I had let go of Marco and wiped my eyes, and anything that I didn't wipe away Marco did by running his thumbs over my tear soaked cheeks. I pecked his lips and again rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed in comfortable silence for a long while and I sighed in content. Then I noticed something on his neck.

"When did you get a spider tattoo?" I asked running my fingers over the inked skin.

"While I was in prison baby," he said.

I kissed the spot and slowly started making my way up towards his jaw. He gripped my waist and started to slide my shirt up and successfully took it off without ripping it. He stared at my bare chest and was mesmerized. He captured my lips and started to become rough. He pushed me on my back and started to take off my pajama pants. He got me down to my underwear when I stopped him.

"Marco…" I was hesitant, "Are we ready for this? I mean you just got back." I covered my chest with my arms.

He grabbed my wrists and peeled them off and started to kiss down my torso when he got to the band of my underwear. He snuck his hand inside my panties and saw how aroused I was for him. He smirked and started to even the score by taking his shirt and clothes off as well.

I wrapped one of my arms around his shoulder and brought him down for a kiss while the other palmed him through his boxers. He gave a low growl and grabbed my wrist. He ground his hips into mine while kissing me again. I whined and bucked my hips to meet his. I reached down and tugged the piece of clothing that was separating us down his hips. He was still for a moment until I bucked my hips again in desperation.

He put his head in my neck and started to push into me. I cried out in pain, but soon relaxed as he started to thrust. I moaned and cried out in pleasure as I gripped his shoulders, digging my nails into his shoulders.

I could feel my release coming and I moaned telling Marco to go faster and harder. He complied and I came soon after, with Marco following short after. I moaned softly, pressing a kiss to his neck feeling him fill me.

He pulled out and put his head on my chest while I ran my fingers through his hair.

* * *

I awoke in my bedroom with my sheet wrapped around me, but no sign of Marco. I sighed with a hint of bitterness and made my way into the bathroom to freshen up.

After I was finished, I gathered my dirty clothes and headed down to the Laundromat that was down the street. I talked to some of my neighbors that were out and about today. It was a beautiful day today and many people were out doing chores. I soon saw Scooch riding a bike down the street when I yelled out his name. He turned and came up to me, "Hey Bianca!"

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Hey honey! Nice bike, where'd you get it?"

"Marco, he said that you said I wanted a bike, so he got one for me! How cool is that?!" Scooch said excitedly.

I looked tense for a second, I remembered Scooch telling me how much he wanted a bike, but how he couldn't have one because of his dad, but I didn't remember telling Marco. Somehow I didn't think that Marco was giving Scooch this bike out of the goodness of his heart.

I smiled wearily at him, "Did you tell Marco thank you?"

"Yeah, but he said that I should thank you, so thanks Bianca! I love you!" Scooch said with a huge smile.

"I love you too hon." I said and hugged him.

I shifted the laundry basket and said my farewells to Scooch and opening the door to the Laundromat. I quickly found an empty washer and I started to separate the clothing. I felt someone's presence behind me, but I didn't pay any attention to them.

"How come I've never seen you in these?" I hear someone say.

As I turn around I see Marco holding up a pair of silk and lacy panties of mine and I make an effort to snatch them out of his grasp, but it was failing seeing as he was a foot taller than me.

"You haven't seen them, because if you had, they would be ruined." I manage to ground out jumping for the item of clothing when Marco laughs and throws it in the wash.

"You seem angry this morning, what's the matter?"

I look up at him and roll my eyes seeing him snoop through my clothes. "Well I don't like being fucked and then left stranded in the morning."

He playfully winced as if my bitter words had given him a punch and picked up one of my bras holding it to my chest.

"Sorry baby, I had business to attend to this morning." He said as I snatched my bra out of his grasp too.

"Business like giving Scooch a bike? Leon's going to have a fit." I sighed.

Marco was silent for a moment before he looked at me and softly said, "It's business that you don't need to be worrying about, okay baby?"

I shrugged, if Marco got into trouble, then that was his fault. I started the washer and grabbed the laundry basket starting to t door. I would come back in an hour and hope that my clothes would still be there and not on the floor.

"What you mad at me now or something?" Marco asked grabbing my wrist spinning me around.

"No Marco, I am not mad. Whatever you do is your business, not mine. Just don't get killed okay?" I sighed grabbing his hands.

* * *

Marco was trailing behind me as we made our way up to my apartment. I unlocked the door and made my way inside asking Marco if he wanted anything to drink.

"Yeah, get me a beer yeah? I'm going to take a piss."

"How charming." I sighed but giggled.

When he came back I handed him his beer already opened and he smirked. He took the beer from my hand and kissed me. I pulled away and giggled as he backed me into the kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck.

Just as we were getting intimate we didn't hear the door open, let alone shut, but we did manage to hear the angry, "What the fuck?!"

We turned to see Richard beat red and clenching his fists, the vein in his neck popping out just to show how angry he was.

"Hello Dick." Marco said.

"You little shitty bastard. I told you to stay the fuck away from her!" Richard yelled running towards Marco, but Marco was too quick for him.

Marco turned to step out of the way and swung his fist to land a hard punch to the side of Richard's head. It effectively knocked him over and Marco took the opportunity to get on top of him and start to punch him in the face. Though Richard was big and tall, Marco was quick and strong, but he didn't have the upper hand for long when Richard swung his fist and hit Marco in the side of the mouth. It knocked Marco into the bottom cabinets that lined the floor, and Richard quickly got up and kicked Marco in the ribs. Marco grabbed Richard by the ankles and shoved hard, making Richard lose his balance and fall over the kitchen table. Marco got on top of Richard and pulled out his switch blade and holding the blade against Richard's throat.

"You bastard, you fucking bastard. My sister doesn't need to be around scum like you. She doesn't need you period." Richard bit out.

"No, she doesn't need you, you pathetic piece of shit," Marco said running the blade over his throat and past vital veins, "she needs someone who will take care of her. Me, she needs me. Now go on and get the fuck outta here. I don't ever want to see your face again you understand me."

Richard nodded and Marco cut a long but shallow gash on Richard's throat. He pulled Richard up by his collar and shoved him out of the kitchen. When I heard the front door slam I let out the breath I was holding. I looked at Marco who was putting his blade back in his pocket and dabbing his bloody knuckles with his shirt.

"I'm… I should have done something." I finally said.

"What would you have done? You did the right thing by not intervening, you could have gotten hurt." Marco said wrapping his arms around me. "Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"You're living with me at my house." Marco said.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. School is just kicking my ass and it's only been the first week. ; - ; Sorry about the awkward sexy time part in the chapter, I don't really know how to write those. - I'm such a prude. BUUUTTT I hope you liked the chapter, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. c: **


	5. Chapter 5

_I was laughing at something Maria had said and took a sip of my coke. It was a surprisingly cool summer's night and everyone was at this party that a friend of a friend of Maria's was throwing at his house in Staten Island. It had been awhile since anyone had seen me since my parents' accident, almost three months. After lying to my brothers and telling them I was studying for my semester final at Maria's house, I got all dolled up in her room._

_It was a wild party; there was booze and drugs being passed out left and right. Not to mention most of the patrons were practically having sex in the open. It disgusted me, it seemed like women had no class anymore. I rubbed my bare arms and mentally smacked myself for wearing a dress. I wasn't paying attention when someone grabbed my upper arm._

_I didn't recognize the guy, he was big and burly and obviously Italian. I tried pulling my arm out of his grip, but instead he just tightened it pulling me into his massive, sweaty chest. I was trembling and trying to find Maria, pleading with the man to let me go. He had smiled a sinister smile and pulled me closer, if that was even possible, and thrust his hips into mine. He started leading me into the house toward the back where some bedrooms were when someone yanked me out of the strangers grip._

_I looked toward my savior who had dark hair, which made me question if it was dark brown or black, that was gelled back and he was tall and skinny, but had some muscle on him. I wanted to disappear as my back hit a wall and made my body slide down it. I felt tears well in my eyes as my legs came close to my chest. I buried my head in my knees and tried to block out the laughter and loud talking from my head. I felt someone grab my chin and was forced to look into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen._

_It was my savior and he was truly handsome. He had clear blue eyes and full lips, with a mole on the left side of his face. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and I scrambled to get out of his grip as well as the party and house. I found Maria and dragged her away from a guy she was talking to and told her that I had seen one of Richard and Marty's friends. She had the cab take us to her house and then back to my house._

_My brothers had wondered where I had been, seeing as I was out too late to be just studying. I had lied to them, telling them that I had fallen asleep at Maria's house. When they questioned the mascara tracks on my tear streaked face, I had again lied and said that when I woke up I had freaked out because it was so late._

_My brothers seemed to believe it for the time being, but when they went to work the next day, a friend of theirs had said that their cousin had saw me at the party. Needless to say, I had gotten an earful from Richard and a disappointed look from Marty._

* * *

_The next couple of weeks were boring seeing as my brothers had put me away on lock down, forbidding me from going anywhere without them. In a sense, I couldn't blame them, but I was also angry at them for treating me like a child, even when I was 18._

_They seemed to forgive me though, and let me go to a feast with Maria Friday night. I had put on a dress that had a white top and a high wasted light blue skirt. I had white flats to go with it and I had left my natural wavy hair alone. Maria had met me at the bottom of the steps outside my apartment building and we practically skipped our way to the feast._

_We had kept to ourselves most of the night when someone wrapped their arms around Maria. Their names had been Roy and Gino. They took us to this sketchy bar and inside the sound of Bill Haley and His Comets filled my ears. I smiled and walked in to see many people dancing in the middle of the bar. Gino had left and brought back some alcohol. I was hesitant and Roy could see that so he left and came back with a coke._

_"A coke? Really Bi, come on, let loose!" Maria said taking a swig of what looked like whiskey._

_I blushed and Roy wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I looked at him with a confused look and he just winked._

_Soon the alcohol seemed to get to Maria and Gino as they stumbled on the dance floor and left me with Roy._

_"You wanna dance?" Roy asked._

_"N-no, I'm uh, not much of a dancer." I replied and looked away._

_It was obvious that Roy was infatuated with me, with all his subtle hints like his arm around my shoulder or his hand rubbing thigh. It was annoying, to say at least._

_"You need another coke?" Roy had asked again apparently not liking the silence between us._

_"No."_

_"Well, I'm uh, gonna go to the uhm, bathroom. I'll be back." He said as he scraped his chair against the floor. I nodded and turned my attention to the sea of dancers._

_I saw a girl with a dress one size to small and bleached blonde hair come up to Roy and sweep him away into the crowd. I sighed and picked up my jacket, but a voice stopped me._

_"You wanna dance baby doll?"_

_I looked to see that it was the guy that saved me the night at the party. He was wearing his hair styled the same way as that night. He smirked at me and held out his hand for me to take._

_"Oh, uhm no, I don't dance." I stuttered looking at the floor._

_"Nobody can tonight baby, come on." He grabbed my hand and spun me into the crowd._

_He put his hand on my waist while one of mine went around his shoulders, and my unoccupied one clasped with his. He twirled with me and threw me over his back. I laughed and finally got the hang of what he was doing and we fell into sync. We danced for almost three songs when he led me outside._

_"What's your name gorgeous?" He asked lighting a cigarette._

_"Well that's rude, ask me my name but I don't know your name."_

_I felt confident and smirked. I took his cigarette from his lips and took a drag… Or at least tried to. I coughed and sputtered as he smirked and took his cigarette back._

_"Feisty, I like that. Well sweetheart, the name's Marco." He flicked the cigarette bud onto the pavement and stomped it out._

_"Bianca Gessati."_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Deuces Wild or anything, except for Bianca and the rest of the Gessati's mentioned. ^-^;**

* * *

That night we had moved everything that was mine out of the apartment and into Marco's house before Richard could come home. It was quick and easy, yet I was worried about what was gonna happen if Richard did decide to come home. Marco was quiet and brewing in his anger, his knuckles still raw even after I fixed him up. I knew he was angry at Richard, but I didn't want to say anything.

I was busy putting my clothes into his closet when he came in shirtless and beer in hand. He lay in bed and watched as I silently put my clothes away. He followed me with his eyes and idly take sips of his beer. When I was done, I changed into a nightgown and lay in bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep not long after while Marco turned off the light and covered us.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Marco had told Bianca that he was going to be out doing business for a couple of hours. She had rolled her eyes knowing what business he was talking about. He pulled her close and kissed her, holding onto her by weaving his hands behind her back. They broke apart for air and he pressed a kiss into her neck. She smiled slightly and giggled and pecked him on the lips again before untangling herself from Marco and going to fold some clothes.

Marco had met Jimmy and they drove to the shipping yards to meet Fritzy. Marco had walked up to one of the docks and shook hands with Fritzy as they said their greetings.

"So, you're cousin Philly said you had something to tell me?" Fritzy asked.

"Heroin," Marco said smirking as Fritzy's eyes widened, "I got an unlimited supply."

"You fucking stupid, you know I don't deal that stuff."

"You don't have too; I'll do all the dirty work myself."

"And what's in it for me?"

"You fund me the cash and I'll chip in the money." Marco said trying to convince Fritzy.

Fritzy was silent for a moment then said, "I'll think about it, but if this comes back to me in any way," Fritzy leaned close to Marco, "I don't know you."

Marco smirked, "That is why we aren't having this conversation," his smirk dropped and he looked angry almost, "There's this other thing, those Deuces and this fucking kid Leon… I want permission to take him out."

"Woah woah woah, slow down you just got out of jail." Fritzy put his hands on Marco's shoulders, "Besides, I don't want anyone killed on my block, you understand? It's bad for business and you got a girl at home to take care of." Fritzy smirked.

Marco took a drag from his cigarette and asked, "Richard Gessatti? How much does he owe you?"

"Dick?" Fritzy asked, "A lot and none of it can be paid off by you, no matter what you're little girlfriend thinks."

"I ain't doing this for her!" Marco growled and flicked his cigarette butt into the dark waters. He wasn't doing this for Bianca; at least he thought he wasn't. He knew Bianca would be devastated if something happened to her last living family member. He shook the thought from his head and headed back towards Jimmy's car.

**End Third Person's POV**

* * *

Marco came home to find me asleep in bed. I felt him pull the covers off my legs and start to kiss from my knees up to my thighs. I giggled and tried to push him away, but he grabbed my hands and placed a kiss on my knuckles. I felt him slide my shirt, that was actually his, off and unhook my bra.

I moaned and went to slide his shirt off, feeling his well chiseled muscles. I felt his hands on my chest feeling and kneading my breast. I moaned again when I felt one of his hands slide down my stomach and into my panties that were now wet.

"Wet for me already baby?"

I couldn't answer as he slid his fingers into my damp core and his thumb brushing against my clit. I could see that he was getting hard in his jeans so I unbuttoned them and slid them down his legs using my feet. His bulge was bigger since his constricting pants were gone. I moved my hands towards it and gentle gripped it.

He grunted and bucked into my hand as he thrust his fingers harder into me. My legs shook and I moaned as I felt my release hit me. I opened my eyes to see Marco licked his fingers that were covered in my sweet juices.

"You taste so sweet baby."

"Marco, come on!" I moaned and bucked my hips into his.

"You're impatient today baby." He chuckled and slipped my underwear down my legs and threw them somewhere deep in his room.

He climbed up to meet my face and gave me a deep kiss. He kissed down my neck as I ran my hand down into his boxers. I smiled when he groaned and applied pressure to my strokes.

He grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head with one hand as he took off his boxers with the other. He kissed me again before thrusting into me.

I squealed and he let go of my wrists to place his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders digging my nails into his shoulder blades leaving crescent shaped marks.

"Faster Marco!" I moaned and he obliged in my request.

Soon I felt myself tightening around him and getting ready to release, "Marco, I'm- I'm gonna come!" I yelled as I dug my nails harder into his shoulder blades feeling some of the skin break and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Me too baby!" Marco growled and he started to rub my clit.

My legs shook as I climaxed and soon after, I felt Marco come too. We lay in silence for a moment then I felt him fall to the side and wrap his arms around me. We kissed and basked in the silence of the house.

I groaned and covered myself up when Jimmy Pockets barged in and told Marco that it was almost time. I looked at Marco confused, but he just shooed Jimmy out and started to get dressed. I felt myself move on its own as I started to get dressed too. Marco came up to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere important baby, just don't be going outside tonight alright? Wait until I come home." Marco said kissing me once more on the lips before leaving me dumbfounded in the bedroom.

* * *

**Two chapters in one night, I am on a roll guys! Haha, hope you guys like that story so far, only a hand full of chapters left. :c I hope you liked how Bianca and Marco first met in the last chapter too, there wasn't much I could think of. Plus, I'm still kind of awkward with sex scenes sooo... ^ - ^; Anyway, thanks for all the favorites and follows. Don't forget to review. c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRIGGER WARNING- MENTIONS OF RAPE-**

I woke up to see Marco's back facing me. Just like the rest of his body, it was chiseled. I traced the contours and dips with my finger, placing a kiss every so often on one of the many scars that were littered on his back. I snuggled up closer to him, wrapping my arm around his waist. I sighed, wondering what time he had gotten home. I was also wondering where this relationship of ours was headed.

Marco seemed to be busy always doing something. I would be lying if I said it didn't upset me. The frequent calls he made to strangers in the middle of the night when he thought I was sleeping, him leaving me almost immediately after sex, the disappearing acts; they were getting old. I was, quite frankly, sick of it. It made me feel like I was unimportant to him or rather, less important than that damn gang of his.

Marco groaned and turned over in his sleep, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He snored softly and pressed his face into my hair. Through all the drug dealing and anger Marco had been through, he looked so innocent when he slept. I brushed some hair that fell into his face and studied his features. I took in his dark eyelashes resting on his cheek, rendering my view of his gorgeous eyes and traveled to his cute nose, then down to his lips and cute mole that was on the left side of his face. I smiled slightly and kissed him, before slipping out of his grip.

I walked out of his, or should I say, our room. I made my way into the kitchen, but before I stepped in I saw Jimmy lying on the floor. I gently nudged him, but he was out like a light. Whatever he, Marco, and the rest of the Vipers did last night, Jimmy probably had come here to get higher than a kite. I growled in annoyance and disgust, but continued to the kitchen. There I fixed eggs, bacon, and toast for Marco and put a pot of coffee on while I went to take a shower.

I had to go to work today and stay until closing. I didn't mind it though; I loved working at the diner because mostly everyone was so nice.

I finished quickly, making a fast dash towards Marco and I's room, in only a towel, seeing as I didn't bring any clothes with me.

As I was putting my bra on, I heard stirring from behind me. I looked over at Marco, who was watching me while on his side with his head on his hand, and walked over to him. I took his face in my hands and gave him a kiss on the lips. I pulled away when he tried to make it deeper and headed over to my dresser to finish getting ready.

"Where you going?" Marco asked sitting up in bed.

"Work." I replied bluntly buttoning the button to my shirt.

Marco sighed walking over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them lightly. I leaned into him and sighed in content. I turned around and gave a kiss to his chest before looking up at him. "Where'd you go last night? More importantly what did you do, you must've been really tired if you're sleeping til this hour." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's nothing baby, just something to do with the gang, that's all." Marco said putting his cheek on my head.

I sighed and pulled out of his grip making my way to the door of the bedroom. Of course it was for the gang. I rolled my eyes and put on my heels until Marco said, "What, you mad at me now?"

I looked at him and could see he was agitated. I sighed in annoyance and shook my head, "Nope." I continued to walk down the hall until Marco grabbed my wrist and tugged me back towards him.

"Why the hell you always mad at me all the damn time? What the fuck is your problem?!" Marco screamed.

"My 'problem' is that every time you're gone, it's because of your gang. I'm sick of it Marco, I really am! Am I not important to you?" My yelling woke up the heap of Jimmy Pockets on the floor.

"Why the hell are you guys screaming this early in the god damn morning?" Jimmy said rubbing his head.

"Shut up!" Marco and I yelled at the same time. Jimmy shrunk back into his place on the floor and tried to go back to sleep.

"I care about you Bi, I really do. But this is what I do, the gang needs me." Marco said opening his arms as if he was expecting me to run into them.

I sighed in defeat and opened the front door to the house, "Your breakfast is in the kitchen, I'll be home sometime late this evening."

The door closed as Marco swore up a storm and through objects, which were most likely glass, everywhere.

* * *

It was about nine- thirty or ten o'clock when I finished at the diner and it was dark outside. Since Marco's house was only a few blocks away, I decided to walk.

I felt bad about this morning, but Marco needed to know how I felt. I was not one of the Velvets that he could play with and then leave. I shook my head and picked up my pace, not wanting to be on the streets at night any longer than I had to.

Behind me I felt headlights on me and a distinct purr of an engine. I didn't turn around and walked a little faster knowing that this could end very badly. I heard two car doors open and slam shut and heavy footsteps following me.

I started to run as fast as I could and I heard them following me still. I turned a corner almost to Marco's house when someone grabbed my wrist and tugged me into their body. They put their hand on my mouth and started to tug me to their car. I felt tears streaming down my face as the men laughed. I struggled some more, but they threw me against their car.

I fell with a heap and tried to get up, but the man had grabbed my arm and hauled me into his car, taping my wrists and mouth.

"Don't worry sweetheart, once we get you to Sammy, everything's gonna be fine."

I felt more tears fall down my face at the mention of his name and could only hope that Marco realized I was in trouble before it was too late.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. ; - ; I was sick Sunday and couldn't do anything, so I thought I would update today (seeing as it was a half-day at school). Hope your enjoying the story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited! I means a lot to me! c: Next update will probably be out Sunday /hopefully/ ; - ; . Bye! C:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of Rape.**

* * *

**Marco's POV**

It was late and she still wasn't home. I was pacing in the kitchen with a half empty beer in my hand. I wouldn't openly say that I was worried, but deep down I was. I was hoping that she would come home and things would go back to the way they were, like always.

"You're not worried about that broad, are ya boss?"

I turned to look at the piece of trash that I couldn't, for all that was good, remember his name and I glared at him. I stalked up to him and towered over him a good foot or so. "That "broad" as you put hasn't come home, I want her home. Find her. Now."

He turned and scurried along with three other guys. I threw the bottle that was in my hand against the wall and flipped the table over. I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on the hook by the wall and stomped out the door. I was going to find her.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

I was lying on the ground for what could've been hours. I felt dirty and used, like a child's toy that had been broken and can't be fixed. Sammy and his goons made me feel broken and abandoned. Tears silently streamed down my face as the door opened and footsteps came closer to me. "Come on sweetheart, up and at 'em." I recognized the voice to be Sammy's.

I turned on my back to see him tower over me with a nasty grin on his face. "This position looks good for you, it's where you belong. On your back."

He kicked me in the ribs causing me to go back to my original position that was on my side. I heard him set a plate down and his belt unbuckle. He knelt down and I started to tremble when he put his hand on my shoulder to turn me over. I looked up at him, my eyes filling with tears and he cupped my face. He forcefully pressed his lips against mine and while his hands started to wander.

I tried to break the kiss by turning my head, but he had taken one of his hands and placed it near the back of my head. He broke the kiss and look at me with a sneer on his face.

"Aw, does little Bianca Gessati not like this?" Sammy inquired.

I spit in his face and snarled, "He'll kill you. Marco will find you and he'll fucking kill you."

Sammy stared at me for a few seconds, then raised his hand and delivered a hard and loud smack to the right side of my face. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Listen here sweetheart, Marco ain't coming. He's just a fucking coward who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

And with that Sammy reared his fist back and hit me, making my vision go black.

* * *

**Marco's POV**

I walked along the Brooklyn streets in the dark. People bumped and brushed past me in their drunken stupor. I looked up and saw an old bar that was dimly lit. Though the name had been changed, I recognized it. It was a bar that my father used to frequent often.

I walked in through the smoke and mass of drunken people and sat myself down on a stool at the bar.

It wasn't long until two men in cheap suits sat down at the end of the bar. They were talking and their voices seemed to carry throughout the quiet bar.

"That girl that Sammy brought back is a beaut ain't she?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get my turn with her, heard she was feisty."

"She's Marco Vendetti's girl, what do you expect?"

"More like was, after her little stunt with Sammy he pumped so much heroin in her, she probably doesn't remember her name."

They both laughed and kept talking about how they were going to defile my Bianca. My blood was pumping and I was boiling in my rage. When I got my hands on Sammy Weston, he was going to be a dead man.

The two fat fucks of men got up and headed toward the door. I got up soon after and made my way outside after them. I heard their ugly laughed once more down an alley and I hurried after them. While one stopped to take a piss break, rambling on and on about Bianca, I grabbed the other by the forehead and pulled out my knife, slit his throat and watched him drop to the ground choking on his own blood.

When the former finally realized I was there and his buddy was lying in a puddle of his blood, he pulled out a gun.

"Where is she?" I asked calmly, wiping my knife on his friend's suit.

"Who the fuck are you talking about, man? Why the hell did you kill Mike!?" He asked.

"Where the fuck are you hiding her? Where the fuck is Sammy?"

The guy's eyes widened a bit and then his arm went slack. "You're-you're him."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Now, I ain't gonna ask again, where is she?"

"Please, please don't kill me! I- I was just joking about all what I said. I'll tell you everything, please just don't kill me!"

"Alright. I won't, now give me the gun and tell me where ole' Sammy is keeping her." I said holding my hand out.

The guy complied and I checked the cylinder and checked for bullets.

"There's a warehouse in Queens. It's about a 15 minute drive after you cross the bridge. It's near the port, you can't miss it."

"Thanks man, you've been a great deal of help." I said spinning the cylinder and pulling the hammer back.

"No-no problem man-" He stopped short because I had pulled the trigger and landed a bullet in his chest and the impact knocking him on his back.

I stood over him and he was gasping for air. "You-you said… You said you wouldn't kill me."

"I lied. No one ever, _ever _talks about what is mine. You understand, don't you?"

"But-"

"Consider yourself lucky." I said pulling the trigger again.

* * *

It was almost three o'clock in the morning when I got back to the house. Vinnie looked up from eating a bowl of what looked like cereal, "Where the hell you been daddio?"

"Wanna take a ride to Queens?" I asked.

"Uh, sure..? What for?" Vinnie asked putting the bowl on the counter.

"I gotta get something that belongs to me." I said lighting a cigarette.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys! I've been side tracked with everything. ; - ; Hope you guys liked the chapter, even though I failed at making Marco bad-ass. **

**. - . Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Third Person POV**

Marco, Vinnie, and two other members of the Vipers stood outside of what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. Marco was smoking a cigarette, while Vinnie and the other two were pacing about.

"Are you sure about this boss, I mean, this is Sammy Weston we're talking about." A scrawny, but lanky man said. You could tell he was scared by the way he walked and how his voice trembled. He couldn't have been older than 18.

"She's in there. I know it. Sammy is a rat, most of the rats flock the shipping yard." Marco stated stubbing his cigarette out.

"How are we gonna get in there? The place must be packed full of Sammy's men!" The other said.

"Nah, Sammy doesn't have men, only a couple hundred dollars and cheap booze." Vinnie said.

Marco loaded the gun that he still had from the fatty he shot and started towards the door.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

I heard shouting and gunshots as the guy above me pulled out of me and left to see what was going on.

"Where is she?!" I heard someone yell.

I heard the door open again and in ran Sammy who looked terrified and was clutching his arm which was bleeding. I heard more shouting that seemed to be getting closer.

"Get your ass back here Sammy! Where are you hiding her?"

I smiled softly to myself and looked at Sammy. "I told you he would come. Marco Vendetti is a lot of things, but he isn't a coward."

Sammy shook his head angrily and pulled out a revolver. He loaded it and waited at the door. "You want her Marco, come get her!"

Sammy shot a round into the wall behind me and I screamed. The door slammed against the wall and Sammy blindly shot. There was a grunt and then a thump, then another shot and then a thump. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Marco. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh Marco, I was so scared."

Marco said nothing and looked over my body for any abrasions or lacerations, mainly looking at my arms. When he was content that he had found nothing he helped me up and walked over to Sammy who was clutching his abdomen. Marco kicked the gun away from Sammy and called Vinnie in the room.

"Get her out of here Vinnie. I'll be out in a second." Marco stated, not taking his eyes off of Sammy.

Vinnie wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me out the building. He walked me to Marco's car and I saw him get something out of the trunk. It looked like gasoline and my eyes widened. He handed one can to a Viper and grabbed the other two. He looked at me and said, "Stay here, Marco should be out soon."

I leaned against the driver's side door and sighed. I looked at the two bruising puncture wounds on my arms and ran my fingers over them. I shuddered and looked toward the dark waters of the harbor. In the distance I could hear incoming ships and barges.

* * *

**Marco's POV**

I looked at Sammy for a second before I ran a hand through my hair. I stood up and looked the member of my gang who was lying limply on the ground. I pointed the gun at Sammy again and shot him in the knees. While he howled in pain I kicked him in the stomach.

"You think you can take what's mine? You thought you could take and nothing would happen? You must be fucking stupid if you think I ain't gonna put up a fight for her."

Sammy looked at me with wide eyes that were filled with tears. He tried to crawl away from me, but I shot him again in his leg.

"Fuck!" He shouted.

Vinnie quietly walked and handed me a can of gasoline which I poured around the room. "You think you're gonna walk away from here. You're dead wrong. If that gunshot to your gut doesn't kill you, this surely will." I poured the gas over him and smirked as he sputtered and coughed when some got in his mouth.

"You remember my face Sammy because that's the last thing you're even gonna see."

I walked out of the room and slammed the door and kicked the door knob so the door would jam. I lit another cigarette and walked out to the car. I saw Bianca leaning against the car and I took off my coat to cover her. She looked at me with her doe eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder. I was halfway finished with my cigarette and flicked it near the gasoline trail.

* * *

**Bianca's POV **

Marco led me toward the water while the building went up in flames and the screams of Sammy Weston no longer lingered in my ear. He took out the gun he had been using and threw it into the water. It made a _plunk _and sunk down to the bottom.

"We should go before the police come." Vinnie spoke up.

Marco put his hand on my lower back and led me back to the car.

* * *

Not a word was spoken when we got to the house and I went to take a shower. I turned the shower to scolding hot and tried to wash their touch away. I felt tears run down my face when my skin was raw and red, but could still feel their hands on me. I sat down on the shower floor and curled into a ball. I must have been there for a while because the water ran cold and the door opened.

I turned my head to see Marco in his pants and unbuttoned shirt. He picked me up and held me against him and I started to cry again. My shoulders shook as I sobbed. Marco wrapped his shirt around my frame and led me to the bed where I cried myself to sleep. Marco never said a word that night, just silently rubbed my back while my sobs and sniffling died down.

* * *

**Wow guys long time no update huh? Sorry :c I've been busy for the past two weekends and today was the last day of my fall break. But I should be back into swing next weekend. Hope you enjoy the story, thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed. C:**


End file.
